


The Start A Simple Touch

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: Calls Of The Wild [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Mating Bond, Pack Dynamics, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Webber werewolf pack is small but close-knit, well-liked, and respected. One day, French tourist Jean-Eric Vergne runs onto their land, chased by the werewolf that bit him without his consent. Pack member Daniel Ricciardo is drawn to the now-werewolf Jean-Eric, realising almost instantly that they are mates. But he probably shouldn't tell Jean-Eric about that just yet because Jean-Eric has enough to deal with already, doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Something

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was betaed by the superbly kind and speedy la_vie_chanson, thanks so much shiny girl :)  
> Fic title is a lyric from the song 'Heartbeats' by José González.

 

 

The howls were furious enough to make Daniel’s hair stand on end. He was on his feet in moments, his eyes instantly going to Mark. The packmaster was staring off into the distance, frowning as he tried to discern what was happening so close to their territory’s border. A couple of seconds later he was shedding his clothes.

 

 

“Wolf in trouble,” was his clipped diagnosis.

 

 

And not one of theirs, everyone was accounted for, so who was trespassing on their territory? Daniel clenched his teeth, more accurately who was _hunting_ here? He kicked off his jeans and followed Mark and Fernando. As soon as he started running, he shifted. The small group of wolves streamed from the house, others joining them just outside, all following their leader.

 

 

Daniel stuck close to Mark, a habit ingrained ever since Mark had first found him. Thankfully, Fernando didn’t mind, sticking close to Mark’s other side. The howls were continuing, vicious and loud, but not triumphant yet. Daniel tried to run faster, they all did. This was their land, and anyone crossing it, werewolf or human, had to check in with the pack first. It was unlikely to be the pack to the west; they were Fernando’s old pack and on very good terms with Mark, and other nearby packs were formal allies, why would they break a treaty for a hunt? And a hunt for another wolf at that? It could be a criminal…

 

 

Mark suddenly veered left and snapped out a command – Kimi, Nico, and Lewis went to the right, aiming to box in whoever was trespassing. Daniel snarled, hunting was in every werewolf’s blood, whoever was illegally hunting here had now become the hunted. It was the way it should be.

 

 

They broke into a clearing and found…oh, a dazed-looking man, blood trickling from his temple, trying to fight off a lone wolf who appeared to be toying with him. Mark barked out a warning, catching the wolf’s attention and allowing Daniel and Fernando time to slip past and stand in front of the man. Daniel scented the air –the man had recently been bitten and from the way he was behaving, it hadn’t been consensual. Daniel growled and clawed the ground. There was something else, something he could feel when he looked at the stranger, some sort of tug towards him, to stay close, so Daniel did. Mark had taught him that wolf instincts were rarely wrong.

 

 

Mark meanwhile was letting the invading wolf know that he’d trespassed and had broken a cardinal rule in biting someone who hadn’t asked for it. The Council rules were clear - you had to fill out paperwork for a bite unless it was a bite to save a life and a different form had been processed prior to the event by the person in question to show that they wanted the bite in such a circumstance. So, unless the wolf wanted to take his chances against a very pissed-off pack, he should come quietly and deal with the authorities.

 

 

The wolf snarled several obscenities, trying to claim that the man had been willing, but Mark snorted and made a bite for the wolf’s legs, driving it back towards Jenson and Sebastian who shepherded the wolf back towards the house with extreme prejudice. The wolf would no doubt be spending the night locked in the cellar.

 

 

Mark turned to the bewildered man and shifted back to his human form before approaching and crouching down nearby, giving the stranger space. He’d been through a lot already. Daniel felt the need to rest his head on the man’s knee, to lick away the blood, to soak up his warmth, to…oh God.

 

 

“Can you understand English?” Mark asked quietly.

 

 

The man nodded and then cleared his throat. “Yes.”

 

 

His accent was thick, French? And he had a shadow of stubble that really suited him. This was getting embarrassing. Daniel made a comforting noise in his throat and the man leaned closer, did he feel it too? Fernando nudged a shoulder into Daniel's side with a sly little grin. Great, it was that obvious.

 

 

“You weren't willing?”

 

 

“No...no.” The man shook his head and looked pained. Daniel crooned in response. “I...I am visiting friends, I was running through the park, I do it every day. This man approached me, he would not stop staring, then there was a wolf and I ran but he felled me and bit and...”

 

 

Mark made a quiet noise deep in his throat, the sound of a packmaster seeking to calm a fellow wolf. The man's shaking lessened a little. Daniel felt relief flood through him, the man wasn't rejecting the wolf. Thank fuck.

 

 

“All right, well, you're wolf now. We'll talk more at the house, the authorities will need a statement and you can call your friends from there. Have a bite to eat and drink too, looks like you need it.”

 

 

Mark briskly got to his feet, utterly unselfconscious in his nudity. Why wouldn't he be? He was a wolf, born and bred, and accepted both the wolf and human sides of his nature. He was proof that a Were could and should be at peace with both halves, that a wolf could walk through fire and thrive. Daniel was always reassured by Mark's presence, Fernando's too. He pressed against Fernando's side, the Beta nosing at him and offering unconditional comfort and support. Pack was awesome.

 

 

“I'm Mark, Mark Webber. If your friends live nearby, they'll have heard of me. This is my land, anyone's free to cross it, human or wolf, if they check in with us first.”

 

 

He nodded towards Fernando and Daniel, and Daniel took a deep breath and shifted. Fernando did too and immediately walked to Mark's side, Mark slung a casually possessive arm around his mate's waist. There were a lot of love bites on Fernando’s neck, and a prominent claiming bite too, signposting his status. It always made Daniel grin. He trailed up to them a little slower, not wanting to overwhelm the guy, though he kind of wanted to superglue himself the new wolf's side and stay there for a really long time. Fuck.

 

 

Mark squeezed a hand at Fernando's hip. “This is Fernando, the other one's Daniel.”

 

 

Daniel smiled in welcome and the guy smiled a little bit in return. Another punch of heat and pull swirled through Daniel. He bit down on his tongue to prevent any whimpers from escaping.

 

 

“Jean-Eric Vergne,” the man introduced himself at last, the name locking into place in Daniel's mind.

 

 

“Okay then, I swear on my mate that no harm will come to you from my pack.”

 

 

Jean-Eric clearly knew enough about wolves to recognise the seriousness of Mark's declaration because he nodded, overwhelmed, and thanked him. Mark cracked a proper smile and held out a hand, waiting until Jean-Eric felt ready to be helped to his feet.

 

 

“Come on then, Nico?”

 

 

Nico, having shifted back to human form along with Lewis and Kimi, bounded forward, exuding friendliness and welcome, and directed Jean-Eric back towards the house, Lewis joining in the conversation, playing off Nico as well as he always did. Kimi, as taciturn as ever, followed at a short distance, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Daniel watched them leave, the pull between him and Jean-Eric almost causing him to follow, but he stayed where he was. Jean-Eric probably didn't need any crowding right now, no matter how painful it was for Daniel to see him leave.

 

 

Mark nudged him with only a slight tease in his smile. “So got any words to go with that stoned expression?”

 

 

Daniel smiled back weakly. “No go there.”

 

 

Fernando laughed. “Is something, yes?”

 

 

Daniel nodded slowly and Mark jostled a shoulder to his, reassuring and enquiring. Daniel leaned gratefully into the contact; he needed all the stability he could get right now.

 

 

“Stupid question, but you're sure?”

 

 

Daniel's smile firmed up, his heart running a little faster as he thought about Jean-Eric. “Yeah, that's my mate.”


	2. One Of Us

 

 

It wasn't a long walk back to the house but Daniel used every scrap of the time available to talk to Mark.

 

 

“It feels like a sick joke, the guy literally got assaulted and now he's got the weight of this too?”

 

 

Mark knocked against his side sharply, a reprimand. “C'mon, you know you'd feel the bond even if he was still human. He doesn't have to claim you, the pull will wither eventually without the claiming bite and then you can both settle with other people if you like.”

 

 

Right, sure, but Daniel would always know that his mate was out there. It just seemed fucking unfair that Jean-Eric had this to deal with as well as the bite. But of course a huge part of Daniel was exuberant with joy that he'd found his mate, it was an awesome giddy feeling.

 

 

Mark smiled, sensing Daniel's silent happiness. “Whatever your decision is, you've got the pack's support. But he should know everything before he decides what to do here, not telling him about the bond takes another choice away from him.”

 

 

Daniel nodded, Mark was right; too much had been decided for Jean-Eric already. If he wanted a fresh start away the place that had brutally changed his life forever and if he wanted nothing to do with Daniel, then they could find Jean-Eric a pack to foster him, a pack who'd look after him and show him the ropes and make sure that he enjoyed his new life. Still, the thought of Jean-Eric leaving made an unhappy noise erupt from Daniel's throat. God, he was so far gone already.

 

 

“It was this bad for you?”

 

 

Fernando smiled. “Worse. I was in my pack and Mark was here with only Kimi and Jenson and it was not yet decided if my pack would allow me to leave to mate with him. Many unhappy nights.”

 

 

Mark tugged his mate close to soothe away bad memories and Daniel turned his gaze elsewhere, hiding his smile. Mark and Fernando were proof that difficult courtships didn't also mean a terrible mated life. They had suffered some pretty awful times, but they had come through it all strong and devoted. Daniel wanted that, he wanted it with Jean-Eric.

 

 

Speaking of which, they'd arrived at the house and Jean-Eric was staring up at it slightly stunned. Daniel had felt the same way when he’d first seen it, under similar circumstances. He padded to Jean-Eric's side, unable to resist the pull now that he was in close proximity to his mate again. He wanted to be the one to explain everything, to lay out the options.

 

 

“Pretty awesome, right?” he started with, nodding towards the house. “Room enough for pack.”

 

 

“For a small pack?”

 

 

Daniel nodded, glad that Jean-Eric seemed interested. “Makes it easier for Mark to manage.”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s gaze slid to Daniel, then to Mark and the many scars that crisscrossed his body. Yeah, Daniel had asked about that pretty quickly too. He nudged Jean-Eric gently.

 

 

“You can ask.”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s gaze met Daniel’s again, making Daniel’s heartbeat skip just a bit, but before Jean-Eric could ask, Jenson called from the house, waving a cellphone. He was wearing loose sports shorts now, his only concession to propriety in front of a guest.

 

 

“DC’s on his way.”

 

 

He threw the phone to Mark who held it out to Jean-Eric. “Call your friends, let them know what’s happened and who you’re with and that someone from the local Werewolf Council is on their way to deal with things officially.”

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded slowly and quickly began dialling. Daniel tore his eyes away so that his mate had some privacy, though everything in him surged towards Jean-Eric, wanting to comfort him and inhale his scent. Still he forced himself into the house and put some clothes on. One good sign, Jean-Eric hadn’t seemed uncomfortable with the amount of nakedness that came with being a Were. A very good sign. Daniel licked his lips.

 

 

Not long after that, there was the sound of a car approaching and David parked up in front of the house, everyone spilling outside to greet him. Jean-Eric wandered back from wherever he’d hidden himself for his chat and, to Daniel’s delight, directly made his way over to Daniel’s side. Mark looked at Jean-Eric in clear question as he accepted the phone back.

 

 

“My friends say you are a good packmaster. You lead a small pack, accepting humans and wolves. Werewolf Council will see things done right.”

 

 

“Glad to hear it.”

 

 

David sounded cheerful as he joined them. He was wearing one of his crisp button-down shirts and the white trousers that Jenson always teased him about. Mark nodded and bared his neck. Daniel caught Jean-Eric’s surprised look and leaned gratifyingly close to explain.

 

 

“David’s an Alpha too, Mark’s showing that he respects David’s standing as a member of the Council and will abide by whatever ruling he makes.”

 

 

David studied the newcomer, his nostrils flaring. “The bite?”

 

 

Jean-Eric lifted his wrist and David inspected it briefly, nodding before turning to Mark. “I’ll see your other visitor now.”

 

 

Jenson led David into the house, leaving the others waiting outside. Daringly, Daniel reached over and squeezed Jean-Eric’s hand. “He’s a good bloke.”

 

 

Jean-Eric looked unconvinced. “What if he doesn’t believe me?”

 

 

Daniel shook his head. “That Omega was crazy enough to enter known territory – we have scent markings all over our borders, there’s no way he missed them, and anyone can see it wasn’t a consensual bite. David’s not stupid.”

 

 

Jean-Eric wordlessly leaned against Daniel, an action that made Daniel’s body buzz. He soaked in all that he could, wanting to press into the crook of Jean-Eric’s neck and breathe him in. He restrained himself as Nico kept up a stream of steady chatter, teasing Lewis about his girlfriend and Kimi about whatever dive bar he was planning on visiting that weekend. Eventually, David emerged, Jenson close behind. Daniel could hear Jean-Eric’s heartbeat kick into high gear. He crooned comfort and squeezed his hand, Jean-Eric squeezed back.

 

 

“Right, well, he’s a case for our mental health branch,” David announced frankly. “I’d say he’s been without a pack for a long time, maybe even years. From what I can see, it’s pretty much open and shut.”

 

 

He snapped a couple of photos of Jean-Eric’s injuries, noted a few things down, and got Jean-Eric’s story.

 

 

“Well, I’m sorry, Jean-Eric, for what you’ve been through in our county. But there’s no taking it back, so we have to think about your options now. Mark’s agreed that if you want you can stay here for a trial month, he and his pack will help you adapt to everything. They’ve done a good job before, Daniel’s living proof of that.”

 

 

Daniel smiled and nudged Jean-Eric when he turned to Daniel with a look of surprise. David continued.

 

 

“After that month’s done, if you want to stay here, you can officially become a pack member or we can find you another pack that suits you better. We could do that now if you'd prefer.”

 

 

Jean-Eric shook his head and swallowed, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. “I would not have to go home?”

 

 

David didn’t look phased by the strange question. “You’re of legal age; so it’s entirely your choice. There’s no ban on wolves contacting their human friends and family. Just to warn you though, sometimes people react in very _unexpected_ ways. Some of the cases I’ve dealt with you wouldn’t believe.”

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded slowly and watched as David walked back to his car, chatting to Mark and Jenson. Daniel watched Jean-Eric who looked deep in thought and not all that happy, unsurprisingly. Daniel gestured away from the house.

 

 

“Come on. You look like you’ve got questions.”


	3. The Difference

 

 

He led the way past some trees, signalling to Sebastian that they'd be close by, and headed to a spot that the pack knew well. Daniel sat down on a fallen tree trunk and nodded for Jean-Eric to do the same. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the soothing surroundings instead of focusing on his mate beside him. It was a futile effort.

 

 

“The scars?”

 

 

Daniel smiled faintly, his eyes still closed. That wasn’t the question he’d expected Jean-Eric to start with. “This isn’t Mark’s first pack. He’s a born wolf; the whole pack is except for me and Nico. Anyway, Mark’s pack was a decent size but one of the neighbouring packs had a hidden agenda, they were good at hiding it too because no one, human or werewolf, realised what they were really after – as much territory as possible. One night, when Mark’s pack was visiting, they found themselves fighting for their lives.”

 

 

Daniel didn’t add that Mark still had nightmares full of flames and screams, nightmares that always woke up the rest of the pack. On those nights, everybody piled into Mark and Fernando’s room, curling up together, giving and receiving comfort. There was no shame in that; everybody needed it, at some times more than others. If Jean-Eric stayed, he’d learn that soon enough.

 

 

Jean-Eric clearly wanted to hear more but Daniel waited for another question. Some he wouldn’t be able to answer, no matter how much he wanted to, because they weren’t his secrets to tell. He’d do his best though, his best for his mate.

 

 

“This happened to you?”

 

 

Ah, that was what Daniel had expected to be asked first. He held out an arm, showing where he’d been bitten in the meat of his bicep, the mark still there.

 

 

“Another Omega got me. I was staying with my parents before my second year at college started, I was on the phone to my Mum, I’d gone to the shops for her and wanted to check that I’d gotten everything, I thought I’d forgotten something. The next thing I knew, a guy grabbed me by the throat and shoved me off the street. I thought he was a mugger so I tried to hand him my wallet and phone.”

 

 

Daniel paused, he could still remember the sheer terror of that moment, how freaked out he'd been, his heart pounding and that feeling of _oh shit, has he got a gun?_ Of course the situation had turned out to be much worse than that.

 

 

“But then he started talking about all the amazing things he could offer me, how my life could change, like I could run like the wind and hear things better than sonar. He was painting this picture and I saw his eyes gleam in the moonlight, you know? I told him no fucking way, if I was ever going to take the bite, it wasn’t going to be from a complete stranger. He laughed, the next thing I knew, there was a pain in my bicep and he was holding me so that I couldn’t run. Thank God Mark was in the area; he was meeting with a local pack and saw what was happening. He ended up killing the Omega.”

 

 

Jean-Eric looked surprised. “He was not charged?”

 

 

“There was close-circuit video of what happened and Mark swore testimony before the local Council. His reputation’s pretty high and they knew he wasn’t the type to suddenly go moon-crazy and start turning people, not after what he’d been through. He talked to my parents and here I am.”

 

 

“You still see your parents?”

 

 

Daniel smiled, thinking about his Mum and Dad, not that far away really even if it did feel like a huge distance sometimes. “A few times a year. I could have kept on living in their area and become part of a pack there, but Dad said that he’d heard a few rumblings about some kind of Neighbourhood Watch being set up that would specifically focus on keeping an eye on wolves. He and Mum didn’t like how things were developing so they decided that I should go with Mark and they’d just tell everybody I’d gone abroad to study.”

 

 

He missed them heaps, of course, and it was a sharp pain to think about them over in Australia, anxious for his welfare and lying to their paranoid friends. But Daniel had seen how parts of his country were turning a little crazy-fearful and with Mark, he was safe and with good people. His parents still didn’t know exactly where he was, just in case.

 

 

He patted Jean-Eric’s shoulder, resisting the urge to linger. “So you can call your folks as often as you like and meet up with them in town, because they can’t come to the den, it's safer that way.”

 

 

Jean-Eric looked like there was still something bothering him, some kind of itch under his skin. Daniel wondered for a brief breathless moment if it was the bond that Jean-Eric was trying to puzzle out, though with everything else that was going on, he probably just assumed it was his new wolf senses going haywire or something. Daniel frowned, wondering why Jean-Eric wasn’t asking for the phone back so that he could contact his parents. Then it all clicked.

 

 

“Your parents, are they cool with Weres?”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s silence said everything. Daniel winced and shuffled a little closer. This wasn’t selfish, this was what pack did, they helped. He wanted to ask a bunch of questions but instead forced himself to stay quiet. Jean-Eric needed space for his thoughts, and Daniel wanted to be there to help him work it all out.

 

 

Eventually, Jean-Eric spoke. “Where I come from, my community, werewolves are…feral, they take and they do not ask as much permission as they should. Fear is very common. My mother, I think she will pray a lot for her son to be returned to her from the jaws of this demon. My father keeps silver bullets in his shotgun at all times.”

 

 

Ouch. Today really had been devastating for Jean-Eric. Daniel knew he was making comforting wolf noises, it was part of who he was and it was part of Jean-Eric now too.

 

 

“Hey, you should still call them, tell them what’s happened. They won’t be able to find us, our phones can’t be traced, there’s a guy, Rob, from Fernando’s old pack, who sorts that out for us. You won’t be causing any problems.”

 

 

Jean-Eric really did look troubled and Daniel pressed closer, his forehead resting against Jean-Eric’s. He needed to be close, he needed to be comforting his mate, skin on skin, he needed to kiss…no, that would definitely be a bad idea right now. Daniel reluctantly pulled back.

 

 

“You need to call your parents, come on.”

 

 

They started the short walk back to the house, Daniel picking a suitably inane topic to occupy them. “So can you tell the difference between Alphas and Betas yet?”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s forehead puckered in a frown and he shook his head. Daniel pushed a little. “You know what those are, right?”

 

 

Now Jean-Eric’s frown cleared. “Is basic schooling. Alphas dominate, the strongest leads a pack, Betas submit to them. Omegas are lone wolves.”

 

 

“Right, you’ve got the basics. It’s not so clear cut though, technically Kimi could be seen as an Omega for example, and sometimes Betas have relationships with each other. There’s a lot of variety and exceptions. Okay, so you should be able to smell a difference. Our pack’s Betas are me, Nico, and Sebastian. You should be able to detect a difference between Jenson and Sebastian, for example. They’re mates so they stink of each other but there’s definitely a difference.”

 

 

Jean-Eric didn’t look like he agreed so Daniel moved a little nearer as they walked. “Try me; I’m different to Mark or Kimi, right?”

 

 

Jean-Eric took a deep breath and Daniel tried to keep his heartbeat steady as Jean-Eric moved closer. “Yes. You are different.”

 

 

Daniel swallowed. Thank God they’d almost reached the house. He patted Jean-Eric’s arm. “You need to practice working that out; status matters when meeting other wolves. Here.”

 

 

Mark had left a cellphone outside for them. Daniel handed it over quickly. “Make the call out here. Were hearing – we’ll hear anything you say from inside. Just head to the treeline and come back when you’re done.”

 

 

Jean-Eric looked at him for a long moment but strode off alone to make his call. Daniel took a deep shuddering breath and headed into the house, where, as expected, almost everybody, now fully-clothed, was waiting in the lounge. And they’d heard what Jean-Eric and Daniel had said as the pair had walked back to the house. Jenson winked but didn’t tease him, for now. Well it wasn't like Jenson had a leg to stand on there; Daniel had heard stories about Jenson and Sebastian’s early days together.

 

 

Fernando was curled up on the floor at Mark’s feet, his head resting on Mark’s thigh. Mark looked at Daniel, catching the worry in his expression. “Well?”

 

 

Daniel spilled all that Jean-Eric had told him. It was the news about his parents that got the pack’s attention. Lewis muttered about ‘those fucking gated ‘human only’ communities, you know that’s what this is,’ and Mark cursed loudly before asking “You think he’ll suicide?”

 

 

The thought sent a dagger of pain through Daniel and he whimpered. Jean-Eric wouldn’t…but newly-turned wolves had done it before, it was an understandable reaction to their lives imploding, particularly if they were wolf-haters to begin with.

 

 

“His parents and his background…he didn’t say that he believed that shit too. The friends he was staying with here knew about this pack and told him we were a good choice so he’s not hanging out with wolf-haters or hunters,” Daniel pointed out, his tone laced with pleading.

 

 

Kimi, emerging from the kitchen, paused to squeeze Daniel’s arm, an Alpha silently offering a Beta packmate comfort. It helped. Mark’s expression was grim though.

 

 

“We need to know, Dan. He can’t stay if he’s going to lead the local antis here.”

 

 

Daniel nodded miserably. He totally got that, but it still hurt to think that he might have to be separated from his mate. They all heard the footsteps at the same time; Jean-Eric was coming. That had been a brief phonecall, was that a good or bad sign? Daniel took a seat, eyes fixed on the doorway, heat and want clawing up inside of him. Nico leaned against him; Daniel closed his eyes to soak in the comfort.

 

 

Jean-Eric slowly entered, looking unsure, his mouth curling with displeasure. “I am no longer my father’s son.”

 

 

He reeked of misery and disgust but his heartbeat was steady – that was no lie. Daniel swayed forward but stopped himself from actually touching Jean-Eric. Jean-Eric glanced his way anyway, his brow heavy with frowns.

 

 

“You are unhappy.”

 

 

He was concerned and of all the smells filling the room, he’d noticed Daniel’s. Daniel tried to focus and to smile reasonably and reassuringly. “It’s been a long day.”

 

 

Mark cut in. “So your parents are pushing you out?”

 

 

That disgust was back full-force. “I’m a wolf now. I’m not fit for their community. If they see me again, they will…they will...”

 

 

His hand was clenching around the cellphone hard enough to break it, a fact which caused Fernando to quickly pry the device from Jean-Eric’s grip. Daniel fidgeted in his seat, wanting so badly to be by Jean-Eric's side, to comfort him. But he couldn't just assume...biting his lip, he nodded to the space next to him on the couch, for if Jean-Eric wanted some kind of comfort. Jean-Eric stared for a moment, then quickly sat down, taking hold of Daniel's hand, looking surprised at his own behaviour then questioningly towards Daniel.

 

 

Daniel squeezed his hand. “It's pack, mate.”

 

 

He nodded to the others – to Fernando and Mark, to Sebastian curled up on Jenson's lap, to Nico snuggled up against Daniel's other side. Okay, Kimi was sat a little apart but he was still pack and he knew it. When he wanted physical connection, he let them know. Jean-Eric relaxed a little and leaned against Daniel.

 

 

Mark pressed on. “You want a place here, you've got it. We'll help you adjust and if you want to stay and we don't see any problems...”

 

 

Jean-Eric was silent for a moment, but he held onto Daniel and then nodded decisively. “I would like to learn more.”

 

 

He clearly didn't want to say any more about his parents. Had he come over from France because of their attitude? Daniel curled a little closer, relishing Jean-Eric's warmth.

 

 

“All right then,” Oh, Mark was still talking, Daniel felt a twinge of guilt, his attention didn't usually wander that badly. His mate was completely distracting. “You want anything to eat, let one of us know. Training'll begin tomorrow. Dan, get him stowed.”

 

 

Daniel fired off a sloppy salute, gaining himself a look from Mark though there was amusement tickling at the edges of the packmaster’s expression so Daniel knew that Mark wasn't really mad. Kimi and Nico started making noises about going out for the night, Nico trying to persuade Lewis to join them. Jenson was murmuring about getting an early night with Sebastian and occupying one of the double-wide showers.

 

 

Daniel turned to Jean-Eric. “You want to eat? We've got...”

 

 

But Jean-Eric was already shaking his head. “I think some time alone, and sleep? If that's possible.”

 

 

Daniel got to his feet, his fingers still intertwined with Jean-Eric's, a hold that Jean-Eric didn't break. Daniel tried not to stare at the new Alpha too much, not nearly as much as he wanted to, and quickly led the way up the nearby stairs to the second floor.

 

 

“So Fernando and Mark's room is here, if you need anything, seriously, Mark's always available. There's a bathroom here too and Lewis has a room here, sometimes his girlfriend Nicole's about too or he's at her place, and Kimi has a room for when he's here and I'm there, next door to Mark.”

 

 

Daniel tried not to linger in his own doorway, tried not to hope too hard that Jean-Eric liked the scent of that room, and moved on up the stairs to the top floor. “Sebastian and Jenson have a room here, another bathroom, and the rest are spares. Grab whichever one you want.”

 

 

Daniel let Jean-Eric decide, watching as the Frenchman glanced in each doorway and sniffed the air cautiously. It was awesome to see him already trying out his newly-enhanced senses, it made Daniel smile and his heart squeeze. Eventually, Jean-Eric nodded towards the nearest door. Okay then.

 

 

All the spare rooms were set up the same way – nice double-bed, dresser, wardrobe, everything done in wood or neutral colours. They were quiet places, places for a wolf to relax. Jean-Eric's shoulders released just a little bit of tension and Daniel regretfully pulled his hand free. Jean-Eric definitely needed time to digest everything.

 

 

“So um...there's always someone around, you need anything, even just some company, find someone, okay? I promise it'll make you feel tons better. Hope sleep grabs you.”

 

 

Before Daniel had even taken one step towards the door, Jean-Eric's voice stopped him “I'm an Alpha.”

 

 

It wasn't a question. Daniel's smile curled sharply, admiringly, he couldn't help it. “Yes, you are.”

 

 

They looked at each other for a few long moments then Jean-Eric made a move towards the bed and Daniel bid him a quick goodnight before exiting and making for his room, for his own peace. It wasn't forthcoming. Daniel let out a harsh noisy breath – Jean-Eric had worked out that he was an Alpha so he'd learned how to tell the difference between Alphas and Betas. It was a good start.

 

 

Fuck. Jean-Eric was up there, his mate. Daniel whined softly, his cock hard, his mind full of the new Alpha. So far Jean-Eric's Alpha status hadn't been a problem which was a great sign. He hadn't been instinctively driven to challenge any of the pack Alphas and he seemed to have no problem obeying Mark, which made everything a lot easier. He didn't upset the pack's balance, he fitted in, and he was right there, he was so close, but God, did he have more important things to deal with right now. Still, he had to be told. Trust wasn't won with lies and a pack needed absolute trust to function properly.

 

 

Daniel turned over, no, this wasn't going to work. As quietly as possible, he eased himself out of bed and headed for the room next door. He knew that he wasn't interrupting anything; werewolf hearing meant that every activity inside the house private or otherwise was overheard. Sure enough, Mark's eyes were open, glinting in the dim light, and he'd already pulled the covers back so that Daniel could squeeze in. Fernando made a noise in his sleep but seemed reassured by Daniel's scent. Daniel curled up at Mark's back, one hand drifting forwards to touch Fernando. He was with pack, he was fine.

 

 

Jean-Eric was still upstairs though. What was he thinking about?

 

 

Daniel resolutely closed his eyes, feeling the reassuring squeeze of Mark's fingers folding around his. Sleep eventually claimed him.


	4. And If I Work It Out?

 

 

When Daniel woke up the next morning, he could immediately tell where Jean-Eric was – downstairs, having breakfast with Kimi and Lewis. Daniel was the only one still in bed, Fernando was rifling through the wardrobe and Mark was already gone. Daniel got up, brushed a hand across Fernando's back, and headed downstairs. He needed to see Jean-Eric.

 

 

There he was, sat at the table, his hands around a coffee cup. His gaze shot up to meet Daniel's and woah, there it was, that suckerpunch of want and need and...Daniel needed to eat now before he did something really stupid and scared Jean-Eric off forever.

 

 

Kimi handed him a buttered slice of toast. Thank fuck.

 

 

Mark was shirtless and finishing up a phone call. He nodded to Daniel and turned towards Jean-Eric. “Your friends are gonna bring all your stuff to our southern border, you can meet them there.”

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

“And your crash course starts today. It's going to hurt like fuck when you first shift but the more you do it, the less pain you’ll be in. That's not a myth.”

 

 

Jean-Eric looked tense but nodded. Daniel sat down beside him and rubbed a shoulder against his, because nobody should look that tense, not pack, not his mate. Mark's grin was amused but genuine.

 

 

“Dan'll help you out.”

 

 

Thankfully, there were no innuendos catcalled after that. Clearly the others had all realised what was going on and wanted to help, just like they had when other pack members had first met their mates. Dan loved his pack. Lewis produced his phone to show Jean-Eric pictures of Nicole, his human mate, explaining that she travelled a lot thanks to her singing and modelling work but that Jean-Eric would meet her soon because she was due for a visit that week. Daniel knew what Jean-Eric was seeing – Nicole was gorgeous, all long legs, dark hair, and a sleek figure. Lewis was fucking lucky.

 

 

“A mate can be human?” Jean-Eric was asking.

 

 

“Sure, I mean, she says she’ll probably take the bite at some point, but right now, she's happy the way she is,” Lewis replied, sliding his phone away. “She grew up around wolves, like her aunt and a few of her cousins are born Weres, so she’s pretty comfortable with everything.”

 

 

Jean-Eric seemed to be thinking about things, his gaze on the table, and Lewis winked at Daniel. Right, they were educating Jean-Eric, introducing the idea of mates. Daniel _really_ loved his pack.

 

 

*

 

 

The day was busy, mostly consisting of shifting. Daniel forced himself to give Jean-Eric privacy as they stripped off – 'you don't have to, but shredding clothes every time you shift means a pretty heavy budget hit' – then willed himself to focus. They were naked for a very specific reason.

 

 

“Okay, so focus on the wolf in your mind. It's right there, part of you now. If you resist, it'll definitely hurt more. Watch.”

 

 

He closed his eyes and shifted. It was easy now, literally second nature, so it didn't take long for his body to warp and drop and then he was on four legs, looking up at Jean-Eric, his mate. Daniel darted forward, rubbing his head against Jean-Eric's knee and thigh. As a wolf, his impulse control wasn't all that great. Jean-Eric didn't look freaked out though, he smiled and carefully held his hand out, letting Daniel scent it. His smile grew as Daniel kept close, constantly touching Jean-Eric, needing to feel his skin. It was paradise, and the smell...

 

 

After a little while, Daniel forced himself to skirt away and shift back into his human form. Jean-Eric was staring at him, almost...hungry. A very good look on him. Daniel cleared his throat.

 

 

“C'mon then.”

 

 

It actually didn't take Jean-Eric long to manage his first shift. His wolf had deep grey fur and seemed very interested in Daniel. Daniel rubbed his hands over the wolf's scruff and grinned as Jean-Eric circled and pushed against him. The wolf was claiming him, in its own way, though clearly wanted to do more and wasn't sure exactly how to go about it. Daniel sunk to his knees and was immediately bowled over by the wolf who nosed at Daniel's neck, though didn't show teeth. Daniel stayed still and compliant, his heartbeat fast. Jean-Eric's wolf knew what it wanted – a very good sign.

 

 

Daniel quickly shifted again, leading Jean-Eric through nearby trees to the river which the pack loved during the summer, then to all the boundaries so that Jean-Eric could learn the scent markings that clearly showed who the land belonged to. He encouraged Jean-Eric to roughhouse and wrestle, it was what they all did, the wolves liked to play, to let their energy out. He didn't go belly up immediately, he made Jean-Eric work for it, but once Jean-Eric's muzzle had spent some time at Daniel's neck, Daniel submitted, crooning softly.

 

 

They shifted back for lunch and afterwards Daniel got Jean-Eric to shift more and more, to relax into it, to realise that though the wolf was driven by instinct it could be guided and controlled. It wasn’t a wild thing that needed to be put down. Jean-Eric looked sad when he shifted back.

 

 

“I wish my parents knew...they are so fearful, the closest wolf pack is not so considerate and...”

 

 

Daniel brushed a hand against Jean-Eric's bare shoulder. “Hey, I get it. We all do. I'm just...I'm glad you're not a wolf-hater, you know? Making the adjustment is hell enough already.”

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded. “I've always been interested, my friends moved to other communities, to other countries, and said that wolves are not so bad there. I think they are right but my parents still don't believe.”

 

 

“Is that why you were visiting here? To see for yourself?”

 

 

“ _Oui_. I was between jobs and decided to travel. I told my parents I was going, they were not happy and my father wanted to prevent me from leaving so I went when he was working.”

 

 

Daniel moved a little closer, detecting Jean-Eric's upset and anger. “I am sorry, mate.”

 

 

Jean-Eric leaned in and rested his forehead against Daniel's temple. It made Daniel's body sing and he couldn't prevent a happy noise from escaping. Jean-Eric made a similar sound, which made Daniel smile.

 

 

“Packs are tactile,” Jean-Eric stated.

 

 

“Sure, it helps build pack bonds. Wolves need touch, and ideally, you shouldn't try to keep the human and the wolf separate, otherwise you'll start feeling on edge and shifting will hurt even more. The natures are meant to co-exist, not live separate lives,” Daniel explained. “So in human form the wolf bleeds through, as it should, looking for the reassurance of pack and to reassure its packmates in return. Also, it's scent-marking, showing who belongs to which pack.”

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded and then moved to look Daniel right in the eye. “Is that what this is?”

 

 

Daniel's heart literally skipped a beat. Fuck, Jean-Eric was catching on quick, which was good; clearly he wasn't resisting the wolf. As a 'fuck you' to his bigoted parents? Or because he knew that this was the only way he could really survive? Or because he liked it and wanted more? Whatever the reason, Daniel couldn't lie to his mate. He just couldn't. He wanted this to work.

 

 

So he slowly shook his head, and forced himself to hold Jean-Eric's gaze. “What this is is complicated and since your life is full of that crap right now, we probably shouldn't talk about it. Not yet, anyway.”

 

 

Jean-Eric didn't break his gaze; Daniel could feel himself leaning into his mate in response. Jesus.

 

 

“And if I work it out?”

 

 

Good point. Daniel managed to smile. “Then we’ll talk.”

 

 

“It's good?”

 

 

Daniel's smile widened. “Completely, yeah, well, I think it is.”

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth up, and before Daniel could blink, Jean-Eric was shifting again back to his wolf. The wolf then trotted away, clearly wanting Daniel to follow him. Daniel laughed; Jean-Eric was really getting good at this. Daniel shifted and followed his Alpha, like he was ever going to do anything else.


	5. Labour Days

 

 

Every day, Jean-Eric grew more confident in his new abilities. There were days when he was sullen and sad, thinking about his parents, but mostly he was determined to do well and fully adjust. Mark was pleased with his progress and let David and the rest of the Council know how well things were going.

 

 

Daniel spent a lot of time with Jean-Eric, shifting with him and verbally mapping out the different packs in the area. He answered Jean-Eric's questions, about how Mark and Fernando had ended up together, how Fernando's pack had been a lifeline for Mark after his own pack had been slaughtered, how he had come through the worst of his grief and pain to realise that his good friend Fernando was actually more than just a friend, how Fernando's pack had made Mark work for it but had eventually given its blessing, though they hadn't been happy to see the mated pair leave.

 

 

He laughed as he talked about Kimi, the absolute definition of a lone wolf, who had been part of Fernando's pack for a long time but had left to travel alone, somehow defying both nature and convention by not becoming crazed, criminal, or dead. He had come back as soon as news of Mark's pack had reached him and he'd stuck with Mark afterwards, leaving whenever he needed space but always returning.

 

 

“He does not mind another Alpha leading?” asked Jean-Eric, clearly confused.

 

 

Well, Kimi was a ridiculously strong Alpha, giving every impression that he'd be a powerful pack leader, only he loathed all duties that came with the position. Daniel laughed.

 

 

“He knows he'd hate being packmaster, all those responsibilities and the diplomacy,” Daniel chuckled. “He respects Mark and helps out whenever someone needs to speak for the pack. He's pretty much second-in-command, when he's not fucking his way through human bars.”

 

 

Jean-Eric's eyebrows shot up as Daniel explained that Kimi frequently went out to drink and to thoroughly enjoy whichever human guy or girl had caught his eye that night. He never fucked any of them at the pack house though and he wasn't interested in anything long term with them either.

 

 

“He's already met his mate, you see,” Daniel revealed. “He's just not ready to settle down yet.”

 

 

Several days after that conversation Jean-Eric worked out who Daniel had been talking about. “Nico?”

 

 

“I know, right?”

 

 

Because Nico enjoyed human bed-partners as much as Kimi did and didn't seem at all interested in mating. But, Daniel told Jean-Eric, Nico knew that Kimi was his endgame. The bond between them hadn't been consummated, they'd let it die down for now. Once they started actually cementing their coupling, then things would flare up again and Nico would soon enough be wearing a claiming bite on his neck.

 

 

“Is unusual,” was Jean-Eric amused comment.

 

 

“Very,” laughed Daniel. “Everyone else think they're nuts. But Kimi and Nico, they seem like they know what they're doing. They've found each other; they're just not there yet.”

 

 

Jean-Eric looked at him thoughtfully. They nearly always sat next to each other when the pack gathered, and always gravitated towards one another. Jean-Eric hadn't said anything yet though, did he know?

 

 

Daniel voiced his worries to Jenson and Sebastian later, needing opinions other than his own.

 

 

“Of course he knows,” claimed Jenson. “He's not blind, or stupid.”

 

 

“He has other things on his mind,” added Sebastian, frowning at the architectural drawing that he was working on. “Like his wolf.”

 

 

“I'm pretty sure his wolf is primarily concerned with just one thing at the moment.”

 

 

Jenson grinned as he spoke and Daniel tackled him to the ground because a smug Alpha was nobody's friend. Jenson laughed, calling for his Beta to help, but Sebastian replied that he had work to do, thank you very much, work that was much more important than Jenson.

 

 

“See, a mating is way more trouble than it's worth,” Jenson told Daniel once they'd finished roughhousing and he was sat next to Sebastian, who was smiling slightly as he worked.

 

 

Daniel laughed, he'd believe it if he wasn't surrounded by happy mated couples. He'd never felt the sting of it before, of being the odd one out, but now, with Jean-Eric so close, it really did hurt, the pull, the bond wanting to be completely fulfilled. God, how did Nico and Kimi handle it? With plenty of alcohol and sex apparently, with the freedom they still craved more than the mating itself.

 

 

Yeah, they really were crazy.

 

 

*

 

 

David visited once after a couple of weeks to check on Jean-Eric, bringing the news that the Omega who'd bitten Jean-Eric had been committed. He needed regular contact with other Weres, without biting anybody, and maybe one day he'd come back from that crazy headspace but it was going to be a long journey. Jean-Eric looked tense at the mention of the Omega but happy at the news.

 

 

Mark checked in with Daniel to see how things were going. Daniel had spent a few nights wrapped up with Mark and Fernando, a couple of times he'd bunked with Lewis or Jenson and Sebastian. Everybody understood.

 

 

“You're doing great,” Mark assured him. “He's owning his strength, he can shift almost pain-free now, and he's keeping in touch with his friends over here too. He's making a life for himself and you're a big part of it.”

 

 

Daniel glowed with pride at his packmaster's pleased words. Okay, good, and really, he couldn't put off _the_ talk with his mate much longer. Jean-Eric was settling in and he needed to know what the pull was that nobody had identified for him yet.

 

 

“You smell of Fernando and Mark,” Jean-Eric stated, as they walked through their territory's woodland one afternoon. “Sometimes of Kimi and Lewis too.”

 

 

There was a bit of jealousy in there. Daniel bit down a smile. “Yeah, sometimes we all pile in together to sleep, you know? I sleep in Fernando and Mark's bed when I'm having trouble sleeping. Mark was my first contact here so I guess that's why I always seek him out.”

 

 

“It's not...he's not...?”

 

 

Daniel got Jean-Eric's meaning in an instant and leapt in immediately. “No! No way, he’s not that kind of Alpha. He has Fernando, his mate, he doesn't need or want any other Beta.”

 

 

Jean-Eric looked relieved and wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders, rubbing in his scent at the same time. Did he realise that? Daniel pressed a shoulder against Jean-Eric, returning the favour. Jean-Eric was looking off into the middle-distance.

 

 

“It's strange, you know? So many things my parents told me, I knew they were lies. I met and became friends with wolves from another city at school, though I never told my parents. They found out anyway and moved me to an all-human institute.”

 

 

Urgh. Daniel had heard about those. A couple of them had recently popped up in his hometown according to his Dad. “So you must have been aching to get out.”

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded. “They thought I'd learn my lesson there but it just made me more sure. I missed my wolf friends and I hated how people I had known all my life were behaving, the hate and the anger. There were other pupils who felt the same way. Many of them graduated, went through college, and left. I decided I would do the same.”

 

 

“So your little trip over here was just the start.”

 

 

Jean-Eric looked pained but nodded. “I planned to never live in my hometown again but my parents…” He took a deep resolute breath. “Maybe it’s better this way, they can believe it wasn’t my choice.”

 

 

Daniel hugged him close, hating the misery he could smell on Jean-Eric. “They’re still your parents.”

 

 

Jean-Eric held him tight. They’d stayed that way, silent and still, for a long time.

 

 

*

 

 

Jean-Eric wanted to know how the pack supported itself – the rumours circulating as fact in his hometown were that wolves lived off the land, stealing what couldn't be foraged. Daniel explained that actually everyone in Mark's pack had jobs, they all brought in money. Sebastian worked as an architect, the youngest in his field, something that he was very proud of, and Jenson worked as a mechanic. Kimi and Nico both drove professionally, that accelerated werewolf healing coming in handy, and Lewis worked in PR, which was how he’d met Nicole. Fernando worked for a Spanish media group and Mark was a carpenter, owning a local very reputable workshop.

 

 

“I work for Mark,” Daniel revealed. “It’s good larks, out in the sun, the physical labour’s good for the wolf too. Mark’s his own boss which is great around full moons.”

 

 

Jean-Eric was surprised to learn that the pack regularly worked with both humans and wolves, he was used to the two groups keeping strictly to themselves. But here, everybody mixed together. Oh, there were some companies that were wolf-only or human-only, but they were a minority. It was one of the main reasons why Mark had decided to make a play for this territory in the first place.

 

 

Mark had generously given Daniel time off work while he was educating Jean-Eric but after a couple of weeks, the packmaster dragged Daniel back, telling Jean-Eric that he could come see if the work interested him or not. Jean-Eric was definitely interested when Daniel stripped off his shirt, his heated gaze watching Daniel lathe and saw and fit stuff together, wielding tools lightly and laughing with Mark and Philip, another employee.

 

 

By lunchtime, Daniel was revelling in being back at work. Oh, it sucked sometimes getting up early or when the weather was terrible or the order felt impossible, but this kind of exercise was exactly what he needed and occasionally he could send some pretty awesome things to his family.

 

 

At the end of the day, he called his parents, suddenly missing them with an ache. He told them about their new pack member and what Jean-Eric had been through. His mother gasped in all the right places.

 

 

“That poor boy! If he’s looking for an adoption…”

 

 

Daniel laughed, scratching his temple. “That’d be pretty awkward, Mum, seeing as I’m sure he’s my mate.”

 

 

There was a brief stunned silence, then his mother began asking a torrent of excited questions. His father just sounded amused in the background. God, he had the best parents.

 

 

“Can we meet him?”

 

 

“I hope so, we haven’t…he’s been under a lot of stress and I think, I need to give him time. It’s a lot to take in all at once.”

 

 

His mother sounded proud. “Good for you, baby. When it’s right, you’ll talk. You’d better or I will call Jenson, so help me…”

 

 

That was threat enough. Daniel hung up a few minutes later, missing them even more. He really wanted Jean-Eric to meet them, but first the awkward mating conversation. Daniel really had to bite the bullet soon and actually put something into words. Wolves were all about non-verbal communication and it worked, mostly, but sometimes there needed to be clear honest words too.

 

 

It'd been a long day in the workshop and Daniel needed to wash, but first there was dinner and there was Nicole, rushing off the porch to hug him. She looked good of course, in a long skirt and bright top, her skin tanned and her eyes sparkling. Daniel lifted her off the ground, scent-marking her as he did. It had been way too long since she’d hung out with the pack. She'd told him once that she missed them all and thought about them everyday. Humans could be as integral to a pack as wolves, Nicole was proof of that.

 

 

She smiled when introduced to Jean-Eric, linking arms with him and chatting as drinks were served and Jenson fired up the barbecue. Daniel watched his mate and clinked his beer bottle against Lewis' who was smiling knowingly, his expression glowing thanks to his mate being close by again.

 

 

It was almost dark when Daniel made his way down to the river. He felt the need to wash there instead of in one of the crowded house’s bathrooms. His wolf was restless and wanted nature rather than modern plumbing. So he stripped off and jumped in, enjoying the cool temperature after the hot hard day. When he resurfaced, he found that he wasn’t alone. Jean-Eric was a little way back from the bank, his shirt off and very distracting. Daniel smiled.

 

 

“Hey, you need a dip after your hard day observing?”

 

 

Jean-Eric smiled back and walked closer. Like the other pack members, he didn’t bother with shoes anymore, unless he was going off territory. He looked a bit more weathered now, literally more comfortable in his own skin. It was a very good look on him. Daniel suddenly wondered if he would have met Jean-Eric without the Omega's crazed intervention. He hoped so, he didn't want to feel grateful for the Omega's actions.

 

 

“Lewis and Nicole,” Jean-Eric said, startling Daniel out of his thoughts. “Jenson and Sebastian, Kimi and Nico, Mark and Fernando.”

 

 

He was staring at Daniel now and wow, he looked more Alpha than he ever had before, like a switch had been flipped, like he was completely owning it. The pull between them snapped with electricity and Daniel felt pinned in place. He couldn’t look away from Jean-Eric. His heartbeat was going a mile a minute and Jean-Eric’s…Jean-Eric’s was only slightly fast and he reeked of determination and lust. Oh fuck…

 

 

“I know what this is.”


	6. Less Than Crazy

 

 

Daniel’s smile was hesitant. God, if this all went badly, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle it or stop most of his pack from taking out Jean-Eric. But Jean-Eric looked calm and steady, like an Alpha, like a rock for a Beta to lean on.

 

 

Daniel swallowed and splashed a little closer. “Oh yeah?”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s smile flickered with amusement. “Yes, and I want it.”

 

 

Something in Daniel’s chest seized and he stuttered to a halt. Fuck, Jean-Eric really was an Alpha, standing there so confidently, knowing what he wanted, and his heartbeat hadn’t changed at all – he wasn’t lying. Daniel looked at him though, really looked, because Jean-Eric had been dealing with a ton of shit, both before and after turning, and Daniel didn’t want to add to it.

 

 

“It’s a major choice…we can wait ‘til things get less crazy for you,” he offered.

 

 

Jean-Eric’s amusement widened. “Like Kimi and Nico? I don’t want that.”

 

 

Daniel was close to the bank now and Jean-Eric crouched down with a look of great affection on his face as he reached out to brush gentle knuckles across Daniel’s cheek. Daniel’s eyes fluttered shut as he soaked in his mate’s touch.

 

 

“I talked to Mark, checked if what I feel is the mating bond. What I feel with you I don’t feel with the rest of the pack. He says it’s special but that I can break it by leaving here, leaving you. The thought of that…I know then, I know this is what I want.”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s fingers hadn’t stopped stroking. The gesture was intimate and deliberate and God, Daniel wanted more.

 

 

He opened his eyes, looked at Jean-Eric, at the resolution there, listened to the steady heartbeat and scented the deep desire and need that clouded around Jean-Eric. He could have more now, they both could.

 

 

His grin was sudden and sharp. “Well then, I think we can get messy.”

 

 

He grabbed a handful of Jean-Eric’s shorts and with both the element of surprise and gravity on his side, yanked the Alpha into the river. Jean-Eric spluttered to the surface and pulled his shorts and boxers off, throwing them carelessly onto the bank. He looked delighted and greedy.

 

 

Daniel backed away, still grinning. “You looked like you needed refreshment.”

 

 

He could only go so far in the water and really, he wasn’t trying that hard to get away. Very quickly, Jean-Eric pounced, bringing them both down. He surfaced with his arms around Daniel, their wet mouths joined. Jean-Eric growled deep in his throat, the kiss very quickly escalating. Daniel yielded easily, his hands clutching Jean-Eric, the bond between them powerfully strengthening. Daniel felt as though he couldn’t get enough of his mate. Jean-Eric apparently felt the same way, not holding back until eventually they parted, panting heavily, their breaths intermingling.

 

 

Daniel managed a smile. “Okay, so you’re sure.”

 

 

Jean-Eric smiled and pinched Daniel’s side. Daniel laughed and nuzzled into his mate, it felt fucking fantastic. No wonder Sebastian and Jenson were always so wrapped up in each other, no wonder Mark had fought so hard for Fernando. What a reward.

 

 

“Thank you, for helping me with the change,” Jean-Eric said quietly. “I didn’t think…I hoped life would be better away from my community. Now I know it is.”

 

 

Daniel smiled, thrilled and overwhelmed, and darted in for another kiss. Predictably, it deepened until Jean-Eric began trailing his lips down to Daniel’s neck. Daniel bared it without protest, he’d always happily submitted to every Alpha in his pack, but only Jean-Eric got this level of submission from him. It was so good to give Jean-Eric that, to finally do what Daniel had felt compelled to since first running into that clearing and seeing Jean-Eric.

 

 

A sound rumbled in Jean-Eric’s chest and he sucked a bruise onto Daniel’s skin. Daniel sighed “Fuck, yes.”

 

 

Jean-Eric grinned into his neck and nipped there, just a quick sharpness of teeth. Daniel moaned and tried to get closer, which was actually impossible. Still, he felt pretty shameless, it was awesome.

 

 

“God, please, claim me.”

 

 

Jean-Eric paused and looked at Daniel. The Alpha didn’t seem like he was reconsidering, but was he? Daniel’s heart hammered hard. Jean-Eric squeezed a hand gently at the nape of Daniel's neck.

 

 

“Mine.”

 

 

The simple word made Daniel moan again and lean in, desperate and wanting. Jean-Eric nibbled Daniel’s lips before dragging him towards the bank. It was probably a good idea; things were likely to happen a lot more thoroughly on dry land. Still, waiting even a moment seemed terrible and Daniel struggled not to complain. Jean-Eric looked amused as he heaved himself out of the water.

 

 

“You are a brat,” he commented.

 

 

“Oy! I waited a good long time for this; I was ready to let you leave so that you wouldn't get tied down right after…”

 

 

As soon as Daniel too was on dry land again, Jean-Eric drew him into his arms, cutting Daniel’s sentence short with a determined kiss. “I know. And that was a selfless gift, to give me that choice. You were going to tell me about the bond though?”

 

 

Daniel nodded quickly. “Absolutely, but what with all the stuff you were dealing with already, I figured I’d wait until things were a little steadier, yeah? I would have said something soon; I wanted you to have time to think about it before the end of your trial period here.”

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded, brushing his lips more gently against Daniel’s. “I’ve asked questions and thought a lot. I don’t need any more time to think.”

 

 

Daniel swallowed hard and deliberately bared his neck. “Then the choice is yours.”

 

 

Jean-Eric dived forward, his lips attaching themselves to Daniel’s neck, trying to own every inch of skin all at once before he tore himself away with a growl and grabbed his shorts to rifle through the pockets. Daniel laughed when he saw the bottle of lube.

 

 

“Preparedness. I liked it.”

 

 

Jean-Eric pulled him close so that they could stumble away from the river until they reached a clearing covered in softer grass. Jean-Eric kissed him and pushed him down; Daniel went more than willingly, loving being under his mate at last. Jean-Eric’s eyes raked over him.

 

 

“I could not stop looking when I first saw you, naked and unashamed.”

 

 

“We all were at that point.”

 

 

“Yes, but your eyes always came back to me.”

 

 

Well, that was true. Jean-Eric leaned down, pressing his whole body against Daniel’s, his tongue in Daniel’s mouth. Daniel moaned into the kiss, his fingers finding the bite mark on Jean-Eric’s wrist, his lips wanting to both soothe it and mark the area himself, to reclaim it. Jean-Eric smiled and moved his own mouth to Daniel’s bicep, to where Daniel’s bite mark was. The feel of Jean-Eric’s tongue there was electric, Daniel’s hips popping upwards immediately.

 

 

“I hate that someone else’s teeth marked you before mine,” Jean-Eric muttered.

 

 

“It brought me here,” Daniel pointed out.

 

 

Jean-Eric’s hands moved down Daniel’s body, grasping for his cock, making Daniel gasp. “Mine.”

 

 

“Yes,” Daniel hurried to agree. “Yes, all of it, yours.”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s eyes glowed faintly and Daniel clawed at his back, their wolves close to the surface. Neither of them cared. Wolves were what they were.

 

 

Jean-Eric uncapped the lube and very quickly got a finger between Daniel’s thighs, his eyes consuming his Beta. Daniel was very happy to feel more of Jean-Eric; to feel the burn and the stretch and know that it was all because he’d been lucky enough to find his mate, his wolf.

 

 

Before long, Jean-Eric was lining up his cock and pushing in, Daniel groaning and scrabbling. Jean-Eric looked just as overwhelmed, stunned and more than a little feral around the edges. Daniel rolled his hips.

 

 

“God, more, c’mon.”

 

 

Jean-Eric’s laugh was throaty as he drew out for a long stroke, making Daniel’s string of words stammer. “Demanding. I will have my hands full.”

 

 

“Fuck yeah, you will.”

 

 

Daniel’s words were a snarl and he wasn’t ashamed of how needy he sounded. Things were exactly as they supposed to be, he had no problem with being needy for Jean-Eric, he was sure that he’d seen Jean-Eric at his worst and you didn’t hide what you wanted from pack, or from your mate.

 

 

Jean-Eric’s thrusts increased and Daniel kissed every inch of skin that he could get close to. Jean-Eric was muttering in French, which sounded like the hottest thing ever, his words getting thicker with growls, and all Daniel could do was hold on, thrust back, and make sure that Jean-Eric knew exactly what he wanted.

 

 

“Fuck, come on, claim me. Need you…God, yes, fucking _mark_ me.”

 

 

God, he was close and Jean-Eric was getting frantic and Daniel bared his neck, desperate for that connection, for the circuit to be complete, the bond was all he could feel now, rising and rising and…

 

 

Jean-Eric bit down. Daniel howled.

 

 

*

 

 

They lay there, sated and sweaty and thoroughly debauched, for a while. It was dark now but they could still see each other just fine. The rest of the pack had more than likely heard the mating noises and so knew what had happened. Mark had probably already called David to make it official.

 

 

Jean-Eric was licking at the claiming mark; Daniel was more than happy to let him.

 

 

“Sleep in my bed,” he muttered, almost too breathless to talk.

 

 

Jean-Eric smiled as his teeth worried at more skin. “Or you sleep in mine.”

 

 

Daniel wrapped tired arms around Jean-Eric. “I don’t care where, just…no separating.”

 

 

Jean-Eric softened and gentled a kiss against Daniel's neck. Daniel’s heart shook, because there wasn’t just lust in the air. Did the bond hurry things along? Sure. But Daniel was sure that the time they’d taken to actually get to know each other had helped a lot.

 

 

“My mate,” Jean-Eric murmured, content and possessive and making Daniel feel heated all over again.

 

 

“Yep.” His hold on Jean-Eric tightened. “Even better, _my_ Alpha.”

 

 

Jean-Eric laughed and drew back to kiss Daniel properly before curling hungrily around him.

 

 

“Wolves are all about possession,” Daniel commented, voicing a fact that he didn’t have a problem with at all.

 

 

Jean-Eric nodded and hesitated only a moment before speaking. “My parents, they said that wolves’ instincts were destructive, that they possessed until there was nothing left, that there was no room in them for any humanity or decency.”

 

 

Daniel listened and stayed close. This was Jean-Eric’s story and he was still learning it. He wanted it all.

 

 

Jean-Eric continued “I think some wolves are like that, I saw them, the pain they caused. It was the same pain that my parents’ human friends caused to wolves, but my parents had no problem with that. I think it all depends on the wolf.”

 

 

Daniel nodded and kissed a patch of Jean-Eric’s skin, needling it with his teeth, enjoying how Jean-Eric shuddered against him. Jean-Eric saw things a lot clearer than many humans did; somehow his parents hadn’t ever persuaded him to share their narrow vision. Jean-Eric was strong; he’d been a wolf before the bite, just like Nicole, just like Daniel.

 

 

There was more of Jean-Eric’s story still to hear, just as there was more of Daniel’s and the pack’s to tell. Like why Sebastian and Mark’s relationship had never been completely straightforward, how Sebastian had been found in hiding some time after Mark’s pack had been decimated, how Jenson had claimed Sebastian within hours of first meeting him, how Fernando had left so many friends behind in order to be with Mark, how he still missed Felipe and Rob and Stefano. And Jean-Eric would have to learn how to hunt, how to run with the pack, how to track animals and bring home dinner. One day soon Jean-Eric would stand naked, covered in rivulets of blood. Imagining Jean-Eric like that made Daniel moan.

 

 

How would Jean-Eric react to seeing Daniel like that after a hunt? And how would he react when he realised that all he had to wear back to the house was a t-shirt, seeing as his shorts were no doubt still soaked through? His first walk of shame, the pack would be waiting to greet him; money was probably already exchanging hands.

 

 

Daniel grinned, animal and proud, and bit his mate.

 

 

_-the end_


End file.
